PARKOUR
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Ayako hadbeen abused and now moved to NewYork with Karaibut Karai doesnt want her to find out she is with a bad man,so she dumps her with the turtles.What will they do with a depressed and mistreated 14yearold?how can they help her and save the world?T M
1. Chapter 1

**Please do read my bold/black writing they could have some interesting things or warnings or important things, so please do read, no matter how boring it may seem and you wish to just jump into the story.**

**I'm sorry for any fans people out there of my work, I know I am way behind in most of my story and it's been awhile since I've updated anything and this, yes, is a new story with TMNT and no I have not updated the second chapter of the other TMNT story. Thing is I get into moods, like an art mood, and when I do I HAVE TO DRAW SOMETHING. And then I have a writing mood, but I have to be already in my own world in my nice head. And I so happened to be into TMNT at the moment so I thought of a good feeling story and had to share it.**

**This story is in the TV series I do not like the movie, nor the old version of the TMNT I like the 2003+ version better. I have never seen the old one, only small clips and such and I have to say, I hate it. I'm sorry for those who lived up with it; I lived up with the 2003, for I am only 14. And I remember my brothers playing a play station two game of TMNT and I loved to watch.**

**The rating for now is T, but I don't know where this will go to, I plan to have romance, at least I hope. And I have written love scenes, and I have improved at it immensely, so for all I know it could go up to M for abuse or love scenes...etc, just a little heads up, you can decided if you want anything rated M. **

**Full Summary: Karai has a friend in Japan, coming to New York, but she doesn't want her to find out that she is the daughter of a horrible man, The Shredder, so she requests the turtles to take care of her, and somehow she gets them to agree. She had kept secret about Ayako secret fears. Now Ayako Kyoya, a fourteen year old girl, gets told that she has to stay with mutated turtles. Though with people around her a normal troublesome teenager, it's when at night, alone that she sneaks out. (SHE ISN'T A VAMPIRE YOU VAMPIRE-MINDED LOVERS, SHE'S HUMAN A NORMAL HUMAN, You'll see!)**

**It's Parkour Time!**

**(For those who do not know what Parkour is, go check it out, it's very cool, and for those who are too lazy to go check it out, here is what it is. It's when you can do basically do stunts, like jump off buildings over buildings and fall and live. Flips, climb amazing fast and good...you know what, just check it out I can't describe it, it's too awesome for words)**

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

"I beg of you, she's a good girl, polite, nice-" Karai tried to reason but got cut off.

"But why us?" Donatello intercepted.

"With you turtles, I know she shall be safe"

"But do you know how hard it is to take care of a girl? You'll have to get her into school, and if its fall you might have to get her there, or bus, but then you'd need tickets and you'd need money too. And her school simples, aah, a lot of work" April explained.

"What happened to her parents, her family Karai?" Leo asked, his brows going upward together in confusion and concern. Karai looked down in sadness.

"She was alone in a park in Japan when I first met her five years ago, she was only nine, she was singing while playing with a soccer ball. Alone. I have never seen her parents or family, only her, at the same park every day; she always wore long, baggy cloth, unfitting, I do hope she isn't like that now..."

"So basically she's coming her without her parents, and she's only fourteen? Awesome!" Casey exclaimed. April glared at him and he shut up.

"If she really is alone, I don't mind paying for her things her you guys agree for her staying" The turtles turned to their master, whose eyes were closed, thinking. He finally opened his eyes and nodded.

"As how you say it "I owe you one" thank you truly" She bowed, "She will arrive today, at four at night, I shall pick her up and drop her off here" She left.

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

I pulled my luggage behind me as I followed Karai down the alley, as she slowly explained to me the story of the ninja turtles. I didn't really understand why she was telling me this, until she explained I will be staying with them, because she is extremely busy. Understandable, I would only be a burden, or in the way, I shouldn't ask too much, it's not nice.

"We're here, just go down the sewer and they will wait at the end of the ladder, I must go now" I nodded and watched her leave me in the dark alley. I slowly opened the lid, and looked down the darkness, I gulped, I hated the dark...But I've jumped from buildings to buildings, kicked peoples butts, I'm sure down the sewer, filled with rats, and maybe crocodiles won't be so bad. I gulped, who am I kidding?

"H...Hello? Anyone down there...?" I called down, no answer, which only helped with scaring me. I placed my bad in one arm, as I climbed down slowly, closing the lid behind me. I froze in the middle of the ladder, my eyes were closed, I felt like eyes were watching me, and I was too scared to move. My hand was clenched on the ladder with a death grip, my heartbeat was easily heard. After a few long minutes of silence, I took a deep breath and reached the bottom.

I sighed and turned, to come face to face with a green being that smiled right up to my face, with white eyes. My eyes widen, I shrieked at the top of my lungs and swung my bag, and the moment it hit the creature, I let go of it and started to run away, screaming as I did, with my eyes closed. I bumped into something hard, and fell back.

"Micky, would you stop scaring every person we meet, first April now her?" The voice was male, and it came from the person I bumped into. It was soft, and gentle. I stared up as he stared down. "Sorry if my silly brother scared you, I'm Donatello, and you can just call me Donnie" My eyes were glued to his three fingered hand, as it stretched to me. I stared hard, my eyes in terror.

I got up without taking the stretched hand.

"Its fine..."I mumbled and followed him back to his other brother, I saw someone smacking the one that scared me.

"Owww...What did I do?"

"Stop it guys, Master Splinter is waiting for us" I noticed there was four of them, four REAL, walking talking turtles, so...Splinter was the Rat Karai spoke of...

"So Ayako, is it? How's your first time seeing New York like?" The kind voice one asked. I turned to him, and rolled my eye ball up, searching my head for an answer.

"I can't really tell..." I answered quietly looking down. I really don't care...Long as I'm away from Japan...I'm fine...I hate living there...

"You don't talk much do you?" I looked up to him again.

"No" _Actually I talk a lot._ I looked back down, Karai last words before she left kept coming in mind. _"Don't get in the way of their work, don't bother them and be very polite, they are going all the trouble to take care of you. They are strong and you will for sure get hurt". _

"We're here" My eyes widen, in fear again at how huge the place was, I...Had to clean up and do chores in this place? Balloons popped on my face in a load burst. I jumped, screamed and bent down covering my head, and trembling. Silence.

"Ayako...What are you doing?" I looked up at the voice, a turtle with a blue mask said. I looked around...and stood up slowly, turning red.

"S-sorry...Just surprised me..." Two humans, female, male, a rat, and four turtles, wearing masks, purple, orange, red and blue.

"Hi, my name is April, this here is Casey" She said, while pointing at the muscle shirt man. "Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and Leonardo" She squealed "ooooh, I'm so glad now that I have a female company from this day on." She smiled. "It's too bad we I have to go soon, I made cake, and it's in the fridge"

"Yeah, so make yourself at home Ayako" Micky said, waving and the six left, leaving me with Splinter.

"Excuse me Miss Kyoya" He bowed and left into a room.

"I guess I better get started, he did say make yourself at home" I mumbled pulling my sleeves of my hoodie up to my elbow and got to work with cleaning. I scrubbed the floors, cleaned the couched, wiped the TVs, and cleaned the computer desks. I entered the kitchen and stared at the chocolate cake, and all I wanted to do is eat it. But I shook my head, and told myself I'm only here to clean. Little did I know, Spinter was out of his room watching in shock.

It took hours but here I was, in front of one of the boys bedrooms. I wonder if I should enter...or be polite and ask first...but I can't, because they aren't here, but if I didn't do all my chores, then I'd get a beating. Karai did say they were strong...I gulped.

"Do you see the place so dirty as to clean it? I do agree that this place, isn't the cleanest, but it's quite good as it was before" I jumped and turned around, tripping and falling, staring up at the rat. "Is something wrong Miss Kyoya?" I started at the stick...What did I do...Why does he have a stick...is he going to hit me with it...I got up.

"I'm very sorry!" I yelled bowing and ran off down the hall. I hit a door and looked up to saw it had my name on it. I entered it quickly and closed the door shot. _Please...I'm sorry for not finishing all my chores in time...I'm sorry please don't beat me up..._

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o) (o.o) (o.o)~

Ayako didn't notice how the time passed as she cleaned, but now she lay next to the bed in her bedroom. She was never allowed to sleep on a bed at her parents' house, so she slept on the cold stone floor.

"Wow...what happened here?" Raphael asked looked up and down the family room.

"Miss Kyoya, nice enough cleaned the place for you boys, maybe you should learn a listen or two" Splinter calmly answered him. They ignored him and went off to do what they love. Practice, meditating, playing games, inventing. "My sons!" Everyone stopped and listened, surprised at how loud his voice was. "I would like a word" They gathered. "Miss Kyoy-" A screamed rang inside the entire hideout, they jumped into action, running to Ayako's room, and kicked open the door, weapons out.

Ayako was trembling, and jerking on the ground, curled up in a ball, tears running down her face, her arms were up in a protective way up to her head. And then, the scream died out, but her trembling didn't.

"I'm sorry..." A small voice came from her. "I promise I'll be good...I...please...dad..." Another scream, her back arched as if it was strike down painfully, they jolted, not know what was going on, or what they should do, they only watched and listened in terror. "DAD, I'm sorry I won't do it anymore...I'll listen, I'll listen..." Splinter pushed pass them and held her, her reaction pained him. She was dreaming, and yet...

She pulled away from him sharply; her tears were pouring, and she trembling violently.

"Child...wake up..."He said gently.

"What the hell is going on!" Raphael yelled in confusion.

"She...seems to be having a nightmare of some sort...with her father..."

"I-I'll do anything please...dad...I'm sorry...I'll b-bring the right drink next time...I-I won't spill it t-this time too...please..." Splinter couldn't bare stare and listen any longer, he took her in his arms and held her as she screamed in terror at his touch.

Her eyes flashed open, alert and burry from the pouring tears, she pulled away, thinking it was her father and hid under the bed. "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry dad, and I'm sorry dad" she repeated over. "I won't eat, I promise...I won't be a sneaky little monster and steal...please..."

"Child...You aren't with your father...you are in New York remember?" After repeating saying that, she seemed to be quiet and aware where she was now. They heard panting, gasping and hiccupping from under the bed.

"Ayako..." Donatello started.

"Leave her be my son, she needs to be alone"

"But master Splinter she's terrified, and did you hear what she was saying, her-"

"Enough Leonardo"

"But Leo's right Master" Raphael continued.

"Why was she screaming at her dad?" They heard a small whimper from under the bed.

"Michelangelo!" He looked down.

"Sorry Sensei..."

"Off to your rooms, all of you" They did so, Leo, Donnie and Raph, had the same idea, to sneak into her room at night, and talk to her.

**I know I know, it's rather confusing and short and so on, but please be sure that the next chapter will be more confusing perhaps. But rest assure that I will clear things up in the future if I still live, Please do review, I don't want flames please, none of those, I've had too much in the pass that absolutely crushed my soul and love to writing to even continue on writing for a long time. So here it is. Do review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Vamprocker0056 for being the first in 22-25 hits to review. It really encourages me to write more, and I just read your review just now, and now I am writing, so thank you. Here is chapter two for you.**

**Warning is the same, because of abuse this may go up to rated M.**

**I own nothing of TMNT, now enjoy.**

**It's Parkour Time!**

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

Raph tip toed down the dark hall, towards Ayako's room, the scene of her trembling and crying was printed fresh in his memory, and thought he didn't know the kid well, he knew she was a good kid, he just did, and it was in his guts. He had no clue what he would say or do once he was in her room, but all he wanted to do was talk, just talk, he thought it'd help distract her from her problem and if he was lucky, she might just tell him what it is. Raph didn't know that right above him was Donnie that was crawling on the wall, ninja style to get to her. And though both ninja's should notice a presence but they were to focus on their goal. Ayako's bedroom.

Leo tapped they're shoulders, and they turned sharply, Donnie falling, and landing swiftly.

"Leo?" both said at the same time.

"Sshh, where's Micky?"

"He's probably sleeping and dreaming about heroes" Raph grumbled out.

"Don't tell me you're off to Ayako Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah...? What's wrong with that?"

"It's not a good time to argue guys, you know how Splinter is, he could somehow figure what we're up to no matter how quiet we are" They nodded and together reached Ayako's room. Leo opened the door slowly, narrowing his eyes when the door creaked, but then his eyes widen, and opened the door wide. Ayako wasn't in her bed, he checked quickly under the bed Donnie made for her, empty. "She's gone..."

"She can't just disappear Leo" Raph snapped. "She doesn't know her way around the sewer; she wouldn't be so desperate to leave knowing that she'd lost."

"With the way she was scared...I wouldn't be surprised if she did leave" Donnie said and then turned around to go to the exit, with his brothers following. The lights were suddenly on, and they froze in the middle of they're running.

"And where do you think you're going?" Splinters voice said from behind, Leo was first to turn.

"Master Splinter, Ayako, she isn't here, we checked her room and-"

"I am disappointed; it is very rude to enter a lady's room uninvited. And she is in my room, I told her to drink tea and rest" the other two turned.

"Oh...I guess we jumped to conclusion" Donnie mumbled.

"Master, what's wrong with Ayako, what was up with her nightmare?"

"That is not for me to say, it's for Miss Kyoya to trust us with the full truth. Now off to bed, we have training first thing in the morning and I will not accept slacking off"

"Yes sensei" and they left to they're rooms.

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

They we growing impatient, they wanted to see how she was, and they've been training for hours.

"Masterrrrrr~" Micky whined, "Can I play with Ayako nowwww?" Suddenly the door to Master Splinter's room opened, with a shaky girl behind the door. They hadn't noticed how small she was for her age, not to mention how pale her skin was, and they were sure that her body would most likely be bony and skinny. Her short black hair stood out boldly to her white skin as did her brown eyes. Her cloth was baggy and big, and their guess was to cover how skinny she was. Her hoodie was way too long and wide and her pants sagged from behind from how long and baggy it was. She took a step, and then another one, her own walk seemed weak and abnormal.

She gave a bow to Splinter and started off to her bedroom.

"Miss Kyoya, please, have breakfast with us" She stopped and turned, eyes widen in fear again. She shook her head too quick.

"Ayako...what's wrong?" Micky asked in a scared high pitched voice. She took a step back and turned and ran to the safety of her room. "What'd I say?"

Splinter narrowed his eyes, he had to be somewhere far away for a few months, but leaving a broken child in the hands of his sons won't be a great idea. But it was unavoidable, and he had to say it, he only hoped that Leonardo's brothers don't get the best of him when doing decisions. And so he stopped the training and had them all seated and told them the news. ~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

"But master Splinter, what do we do if she cries again?" Raph asked. "You can't just leave us"

"You aren't alone Raphael" Splinter answered. "I will take my leave" And he walked out. The four turtles looked at each other, and then stocked off to Ayako's room, and had made Micky knock first. The door opened.

"Uh...Hi, Sensei just left, so you're under our care now" Leo started, smiling and feeling awkward. "Anyways, would you like to eat with us, Micky can make the best scrambled eggs you've ever tasted?" He tried.

"I've...never tasted scrambled eggs" She said quietly, her throat dry from lack of water. There was a pause, Leo's face was frozen in a smile and ten Micky gasped too dramatically.

"Where do you come from?" He said facing leaned forward, his hands on his head. Ayako's eyes lowered in despair, taking his words seriously, and then closed the door. It wasn't that she was quiet, but she wasn't talkative either, she talks a lot, to herself or her mind, she's never actually talked a lot in front of beings...

"What to go brains" The sound of Raph smacking Micky's head was heard from outside the door and Micky whining.

"Ayako, please excuse our youngest brother, he didn't mean it seriously" Donnie tried. "We'd like to eat all together."

"N-not allowed to eat" They barely heard. "Dad said no" They didn't know what to say to that, they looked at each other, till Raph spoke.

"Well you father ain't here, now hurry out of there and eat"

"No!" She answered a little too loud. "H-He'll find out..."

So they left, leaving a plate in front of her, and telling her, that her food was there. All day they were distracted from what they wanted to do, Micky kept getting game over, Raph kept zoning out of punching, Leo kept losing focus on his training or meditations, and Donnie couldn't seem to think well, is science brain seemed to be too distracted to think correctly. They all sighed at the same time, and took turns to try to convince her out.

They needed Splinter...or April.

"Hi guys, just thought of dropping by and-"

"APRIL, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" They said at the same time.

"What? What happened?" They told her a bit of the story, skipping the nightmare part. "Oh that's terrible..." she commented and stomped over to Ayako's bedroom.

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

o

o

o

~(o.o)(o.o)(o.o)~

I sighed once more as I heard the knock I expected.

"Ayako, it's April, can I come in?" Surprised the boys saw the door open, and April went in. They couldn't understand why she would let April go in but not them. Sure she was a girl, but a boy can understand feelings of girls too. Maybe it was the majority, if they had asked one by one, or one at a time perhaps she would have let one of them in. Donnie kept thinking, from her actions, reactions, and what she said in her nightmare. It seemed obvious her father was abusing her. And what was this about her not allowed to eat?

Her father couldn't be as cruel as to starve her would he? To hit her? To abuse her? Would he?

How could a father do such a thing to his daughter? No, impossible. But Donnie kept pondering on it and got an idea, a test to see if one question out of these were answered.

"Was she abused perhaps?"

**I know short sorry sorry. But ya, here it is. Sorry for spelling, grammar or wrong wording, I tend to listen to music and just...messes my work up. Sorry.**

**Review and thank you.**


End file.
